Ecstasy
by itakethewords
Summary: It all came crashing down around him as she walked by. He thought his will would be enough, but as everyone learns in life: nothing is as easy as it seems.


**Ecstasy**

Over the years, God has chosen to give me many hurdles, temptations to overcome. Each one I have faced head-on and beaten. I've never thought to brace myself against a siren, to block out the call that would be my doom. So why should I have thought the enticing invitation would be in Forks?

Biology is a simple subject. The make up of plants and animals, the reproduction system and so forth. The teacher has always put me in a trance. He's never really put an effort into making the class interesting, making sure that the children around me have their attentions elsewhere. The girl to my right, for example, is thinking of _me_. I can hear every appalling thought that runs through her brain. Perhaps if she thought of biology more, she wouldn't be failing the class.

It is minutes before the bell and nearly everyone is in the room, save the teacher. Mr. Banner himself walks in and is followed my last minute stragglers. Suddenly, it hits me.

It's as if I'd been smacked with a bag of lead bricks. I am momentarily stunned, but the paralysis is fleeting.

She walks past me to the teacher, her scent crawling towards me. It teases me, taunts me senses. I tense as if for the hunt, and I feel my face go harsh. I glare at her as she dares glance at me. The teacher sends her to her seat.

And by the luck of the gods, the only available seat is next to me.

This girl is a demon is human skin.

As she sits, I try to maneuver myself so her scent isn't so strong: it doesn't work. My fingers grip the edge of the lab table, grinding the wood beneath them into powder. I hold my breath, praying for the smell to dissipate, but it has already settled into my mind. It clings to the inside of my nose and imbeds itself in my memory.

The girl shifts her hair into a curtain that separates us and her smell is even more pungent. A thick cloud of her perfumed scent comes at me full force and I instinctively inhale it.

_I must have her,_ my inner beast tells me.

In front of me, I barely register as Mr. Banner writes about cellular anatomy on the board. The girl is taking diligent notes, yet I sense that she is aware of me. Her eyes shift to me and dart quickly to the board. I don't bother to listen for her mind, I can barely think coherently myself.

My thirst is roaring within me.

And yet another cloud of her scent comes at me.

I stare at her from the corner of my eye. I can picture the ways I can take her blood.

_Tell Banner I'm not feeling well and leave to the parking lot, implant the thought of needing the restroom in her head._

No, too obvious. Where would I take her?

_With class not even half over, I kill nearly half the children in the room before the other half notices. Their necks will just be snapped. By the time they react, they too will be dead. A knock to the head or chest would finish them. Quickly finish the teacher and go for the prize; Isabella Swan._

_I see the fear in her eyes for a millisecond before I bite her jugular. Her red lifeblood spills into my mouth, sweet and succulent. She is worth every life I have ended in this room..._

The massacre would be shocking to the next class after the hour's hour. How would I explain myself as the only body not ravaged (for surely I wouldn't be satisfied with just one little girl.)

_Should I go for the modern teenage method of giving her a note, telling her to meet me outside? Far too juvenile and pointless when I obviously want her now._

Her hand stops taking notes for a moment and I stare at her pink flesh. Her blood thrums beneath the thin layer of protection and I nearly growl in want. She dares a full glance at me and she catches me glaring at her form. She flinches and backs away slightly.

_Smart girl, you don't realize how much I want you, your blood right now..._

The bell rings, startling me only slightly. I quickly stood and went out the door, not bothering to conceal my speed. I rush out the school door and go outside, where there will be no warm human scent next to me and no intoxicating Isabella Swan. I go to my car and throw myself into the driver's seat.

Here, the air is fresh and pure of any warm blood.

Here, I can breathe easily without the urge to kill.

Though, the thought of Isabella's slender neck is enough to drive me mad.

I send a thought out to Alice, telling her I most likely would be here at the end of the day.

I spend the next forty-five minutes flushing the scent of that girl from mind and steel myself to go back into the school building. There was no doubt that I would have to hunt soon.

I go to the main office, to Mrs. Cope's desk, waiting for her to take notice of me. After a heartbeat or so, I could see her eyes dart up and notice that I was standing in front of her.

"Oh! Hello, Edward, dear. What can I do for you?" Her cheeks flushed, and her thoughts came unbidden into my mind. I shuddered mentally.

"Mrs. Cope, I was wondering if I could get taken out of Mr. Banner's sixth hour Biology and put, perhaps, into a different hour? Or a different teacher?"

She gaped for a minute, but collected herself, frowning. "Are you and Mr. Banner having problems? Perhaps you talked to him..."

"No," I interrupted. "It's nothing with the teacher. I just don't think I like having Biology after lunch." I winked and put a hand to my stomach.

Concern touched her face, but she was unrelenting. Behind me, the door opened and shut quickly. I paid no attention, not hearing my name in their thoughts and turned my attention to Cope, who was becoming increasingly flustered.

"I am sorry, but it can't be done, all the hours are full."

The door opened once more, bringing in a cold gust of air. I stiffened and turned. The girl who had just come in was leaving and near the door, against the wall was Isabella Swan, hair settling from the blowing wind. I smelled the fear radiating off of her and my will was all but shattered.

My mind quickly calculated the situation:

_One woman, slightly elderly. Easily put aside._

_Young, vibrant girl of my bloodlust. Present, accounted for, and still _here

I tried to control my hunger, but slowly, I could feel my self control ebbing away. I growled audibly.

Behind me, Mrs. Cope gasped and whispered, "Edward, dear. What...?"

But I quickly silenced her, her neck bones crunching satisfactorily beneath my hands, loud and echoing. Isabella, still against the wall, had barely registered what had just happened in that split second. She glanced at the corpse of Mrs. Cope, which was lying limply across the counter.

**Edward!** a voice hissed in my mind. Alice. **You fool!**

I advanced toward Isabella with a predatory gait. I didn't use my inhuman speed, but then again, I didn't need to. She was paralyzed where she stood. The fear in her chocolate eyes was a delicious feeling. Her whole body trembled in place, and I vaguely was reminded of the dear I usually hunted.

I circled her, the three or four feet between us steady. A built-up growl escaped my throat and her eyes widened. Her scent was beyond maddening now. I was drowning in her smell. If I was able to escape the bloodbath, there would be no doubt that I would permanently smell her on me forever.

**Stop now while you can! Think of the repercussions!** Alice, _again! _Let me be, you aren't my conscience.

I put my hand out, as if guiding Isabella. She took the bait, watching the hypnotic glare of my eyes. Her slid her hand in mine and that was when the last of my resistance was crushed. My human side went to sleep and the beast within took over...

...Pure ecstasy...


End file.
